


Dinner at Dr. Lecter's

by StellaC



Category: Assassin's Creed, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Fluff and Crack, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaC/pseuds/StellaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor couldn't use a dining knife properly. Poor Will was traumatized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Dr. Lecter's

**Author's Note:**

> It has to happen. And I won't apologize.

“Connor, will you just stop?”

Haytham put down his knife and fork a little stiffly, and turned to scowl at the younger man.

“It is food on your plate, not Charles,” he hissed. “Stop stabbing the poor thing!”

“Can't I just use my spoon, Father?” asked Connor, flatly.

“Of course not!” exclaimed Haytham, clearly scandalized. “Now stop being an insolent brat and finish your meal.”

Across the table, Hannibal was observing their interactions with no small dose of amusement.

Though he tried to recall the car salesman’s name. It might have been Charles, he couldn’t be sure.

He was about to throw in some psychoanalytic comments when someone else started knocking on his front door.

“Ah, it must be Will. Would you excuse me?” The doctor dipped his mouth with a napkin, hiding the slight curl of his lips, stood up and walked towards the door.

He pulled it open.

“Good evening, Will,” he greeted, as soon as he saw his FBI Special Agent. “We have been expecting you. Come in.” His eyes showed more warmth then he intended to.

He then stepped aside to let the puzzled profiler get pass him, and closed the door.

“How did you know I would be dropping by?” asked Will. “And who are ‘we’?”

“It was all over the news, the Chesapeake Killer coming back and all,” said the doctor, sympathetically, as he walked Will to the dinner table.

The Kenways were watching Will with knowing eyes. And they both stood up at the same time.

Haytham spoke first. “Haytham Kenway. It’s a pleasure to finally get to meet you, Mr. Graham.” He extended his hand towards him.

“Um, call me Will, please.” Will hesitantly took the hand and shook it. “How do you know about me?”

“Your reputation precedes you, Will,” said Haytham.

“Haytham runs the New York bureau,” explained Hannibal.

Will nodded, though ruefully wondering when he had started to have a “reputation” across so many state lines. He turned to the young Native, and offered his hand, just like Haytham had done.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton,” said the man, hands staying to his side. “Or you can call me Connor, if you can’t pronounce my name.”

“My apologies. Please forgive him.” Haytham gave Connor a sidelong glare. “He doesn’t like being touched.”

“Oh.” Will took back his hand. He couldn’t help but felt a little better for not being the only socially awkward in the room for once.

“Allow me to bring you your dinner, Will,” said Hannibal, who spun and walked towards the kitchen. “We are having deer heart tonight.”

 

After they were all properly seated once again, Connor resumed to his struggle with eating utensils. His dining knife let out a loud screech against the fine porcelain plate that made everybody wince. Well, not Hannibal or Haytham. At least not visibly.

“How is it that you have so much grace and precision with a tomahawk, but struggle with a little knife?” Haytham threw up his hands exasperatedly.

“I still don’t see why I can’t just use the spoon, or my hands,” said Connor, now frowning towards his set of silverware.

Will tilted his eyebrows towards Hannibal, but the psychiatrist merely gave him an amused look.

“Please excuse me.”

Haytham simply got up from his chair and moved towards Connor. He stood behind the younger man who was now eyeing him suspiciously, and reached out to hold both Connor’s hands.

“You have been living in the forest with bears and elks for far too long now,” said Haytham, lowly, just beside Connor’s ear. He couldn’t care less that they had an audience. He just wanted to teach the bloody savage how to properly use a dining knife so that he could finish his pleasantly delicious meal in peace.

“You are holding it wrong. It is not your hunting knife!” He guided Connor’s hands towards the food to cut a piece out. “That’s right. No need to use brute force. Just like that.”

“I don’t need you to hold my hands and provide kind words of encouragement,” said Connor, slightly annoyed, though the flush on his face suggested he quite enjoyed the close contact with the older man. “I can figure it out myself.”

“But I just did.” Haytham smirked. His face was less than an inch away from Connor’s. “Besides, you are never going to learn without a little incentive.”

Will suddenly found himself watching the pair with an unhealthy amount of fascination.

 

Later, when Will was doing the dishes, with Hannibal drying them by his side, he couldn’t help but asked, “Were they your friends?”

“I have known Haytham for years.” The dish cloth swiped the wet plate in an elegant move. “But it was the first time I met his son.”

Will’s hands froze.

“Wait.” He turned to stare at his partner blankly. “What?”

“They came to ask me if I would do couple’s therapy for them,” said Hannibal, lightly. “I referred them to Alana.”

“That was his _son_?!” shrieked Will. “I thought they were a couple?!”

“Of course they were,” drawled Hannibal, sounded far too amused by Will’s reaction. “Why do you think they needed therapy to begin with?”

Will blinked at him for a few seconds.

Then –

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's OK Willie. Hannibal will cure you with his sexual healing XD


End file.
